


Something New

by Ohmyrenjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmyrenjun/pseuds/Ohmyrenjun
Summary: “You remember me?”“Of course,” he paused. “I remember all good looking boys from our school.”





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first Markhyuck fic !!!! ^_^ 
> 
> This fic deals a lot with underage drinking and recreational drug use, so if you don't like those things, please don't read : )
> 
> title from Something New by Taeyeon

-

 

If Mark was asked to sum up his high school experience with only one word, he would easily say it was boring. And that’s because it was. Mark went through high school uneventfully. He had been smart enough to not have to try very hard in school, wasn’t apart of any extracurriculars, and had one or two close friends. And he certainly never attended (or was invited to) any parties. Mark Lee was a boring high school student, and he had been fine with that.

Mark also had managed to remain unknown. Simply going to school, sitting quietly in class, and then leaving immediately didn’t allow many people to get to know him.

When it came time to apply to colleges, Mark applied only to the local community college. It was something many people from his school did, for a number of reasons. But Mark just wasn’t driven enough to thrive in a 4 year, so he just figured he’d go there too. It’s what made sense.

 

 

-

 

 

Within the first two weeks of college, he had become relatively good friends with someone from his classes, an older student named Jung Jaehyun. 

They had hung out a few times, and when Jaehyun invited Mark to a party his friend was hosting, Mark felt it'd be strange to refuse.

So he got ready, and when Jaehyun pulled up outside his house to pick him up, he quietly walked outside and got into the car. On the drive there, his leg wouldn’t stop tapping, and he repeatedly had to wipe his sweating hands on his pants. He was a little nervous.

Jaehyun turned down the volume of the music playing from the radio. “Dude I haven’t partied in so long! This one came at the perfect time, I really need to let loose.” Jaehyun was excitedly moving his eyes from the road and onto Mark, and he wanted to match the others excitement. But Mark was just nervous and too preoccupied trying to not throw up.

They pulled up along a street and parked, Jaehyun told him the house was just around the corner, so they got out and walked in the direction, Mark following Jaehyun. Bass was thumping in his ears, and as the turned left around a bush, Mark could see the house. It looked fairly normal from the outside, with some trash littering the front yard, as well as small groups of people talking. The front door was wide open, and when they walked in, Mark could already see the sweaty people dancing, making out, getting stoned. 

Mark took a deep breath and then dived into the house, still following closely behind Jaehyun. Jaehyun was greeted by multiple people as they walked through the house, and Jaehyun would always introduce Mark to them.

Jaehyun told him they were headed towards the kitchen to get a drink, but as they almost reached their destination Mark watched as his friends face lit up.

“Lucas! My man!” He said as he approached the other, high fiving him before trapping the other in a tight hug. “Thanks for throwing this man, two weeks in and I’m already stressed from school.”

“Jung, you’re at a party! Fuck school! Now is not the time to focus on your academic endeavors.”

Jaehyun let a wide smile spread across his face. He looked behind him, seeing Mark still hovering, and said, “Oh! This is Mark, we have a class together,” then turning to Mark. “This is Lucas, a high school friend of mine.”

Mark looked at the other, having to tilt his head up since the other was much taller, then shouted over the music, “Nice to meet you! Thanks for having this!” Mark felt like that was the appropriate response when being introduced to someone hosting a party. 

“No problem dude!” With a wink Lucas followed up with, “Enjoy yourself tonight,” before waving to them and joining a circle of people around a couch.

He felt Jaehyun put his arm over his shoulders, and began pulling him back in the direction of the kitchen. Once inside he pulled out two red solo cups, filling them with things Mark didn’t know. And then, as he held out the cup to Mark he said, “Let’s fucking party.”

 

 

-

 

 

And that was how Mark entered the world of partying, through his friend Jaehyun, who dragged him along every week to an even crazier party than the one before.

Often, there were people Mark recognized, either from his school or from seeing them around campus, however none of them seemed to recognize Mark. But, with being friends with Jaehyun and Lucas, Mark’s popularity seemed to be growing. Now when he walked from room to room at Lucas’s house, or sometimes Jaehyun’s, or whoever’s house they were at, people would know him. Happily slapping a hand on his back or giving him a high five. And Mark marveled in the attention.

He was a rather light weight, not having built up much of a tolerance yet, but he was a fun drunk, as it turns out. He felt like a different person with a few drops of alcohol in him, he had a confidence he usually lacked, and he wanted others eyes on him. He’d dance on top of tables, yelling to get everyone excited, even being known to loudly rap the words to the songs playing.

The way he was at parties even began to reflect in his everyday life, he wasn’t just content with floating through school, never leaving an impression. Now he wanted to be remembered.

 

 

-

 

 

Lee Donghyuck. The most popular boy from Mark’s high school now sat across from him, sharing a blunt between the small circle of people. It felt almost surreal to Mark. 

Donghyuck had been infamous for partying (as well as for doing some other possibly illegal activities with his friends) but Mark hadn’t paid him any attention in high school. Occasionally he’d hear whispered exchanges in class ‘can you believe what Donghyuck did this weekend?’ ‘Oh my god! No. Way.’ But that was it. Mark didn’t care. But now he was living the life of Donghyuck in high school, with him right there with him. Mark felt himself laughing, seriously if his high school friends could see what he was doing. If high school Mark saw what he was doing. 

“Mark, what the fuck are you laughing about all by yourself.” They were locked away in Lucas’s room, just a handful of people in there, the rest downstairs. Mark looked up at Jaehyun sitting at a desk, who’d just asked him a question- he couldn’t remember the question. Fuck I’m so gone he thought to himself.

He just looked at his friend, a dazed, happy smile across his face, eyes half closed, “Hm?”

“Dude you’re so fucking out of it.” Mark now turned to Lucas, across the room lying on his bed with someone lying next to him, Mark didn’t know their name- maybe Jungwoo? Mark just sharply nodded his head, letting out a short sound in confirmation.

“Cute.” Mark didn’t know who spoke this time, it wasn’t a voice he was used to hearing. He turned his head, scanning over the others in the room. His eyes landed on Donghyuck, still seated across from him on the floor.

Donghyuck passed him the blunt, which Mark took happily, inhaling a long drag. He kept eye contact with the other the whole time. Mark wasn’t quite used to smoking yet, could feel the burn and strain settle in his lungs, but he was now able to not tear up at the feeling.

A smirk just settled on Donghyuck’s face, then he turned away, never glancing at Mark again that night. 

 

 

-

 

 

It wasn’t like Mark hadn’t seen Donghyuck at parties before, he had, but now it seemed like Donghyuck was always around him. Since that night, Donghyuck hung around with Mark’s friends more, so by proximity they were always together. But it was more than that. Even when Mark would leave Lucas’s room to go to the bathroom, kitchen, or dance floor, Donghyuck was never far. It was beginning to feel like more than just a coincidence.

The two still never really talked, however. Nothing more than casual chatting along with their other friends, or asking the other to pass the bong, blunt, or bottle. 

Mark had left the room a few moments prior, choosing to refill his cup that had long since drained. Mark had been opting to drink less and smoke more, he was able to control himself better, and the day after was much more tolerable. 

He poured something from the table in his cup, he wasn’t sure exactly what it was but he’d had it before and could withstand the taste of it. He took his first sip, eyes roaming around the kitchen. Not many people were there anymore, the party seemed to be coming to a close, many people having chosen to stumble home already. Mark watched as the door swung open and closed, Donghyuck walking in. 

Mark was still sipping from his cup as they made eye contact, he looked at the other from over the brim. This seemed to cause Donghyuck to smirk again, before looking down as he continued walking into the fridge. Mark raised an eyebrow at him. Donghyuck walked over to the fridge, leaning down to see the contents of it. He pulled out a bottle of orange juice, then poured it into his cup. No alcohol Mark noted.

“You know,” Mark began hesitantly, now choosing to look into the cup in his hand instead of at the other. “You’re not really how I thought you’d be.”

After the words had left Mark’s mouth he instantly regretted it. They were too intimate for their relationship, or really, lack of one. Mark didn’t even have thoughts about Donghyuck, not now and not in high school, but still from the wild rumors he’d heard, he’d expected him to be more … wild.

Donghyuck hadn’t seemed to think much about the words, closing the orange juice and placing it back in the fridge. Then looking back at Mark, he said, “The same can be said about you.”

Wait.

What.

It took Mark’s brain a while to understand what Donghyuck had said. Did Donghyuck remember Mark? 

Mark took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, attempting to not openly express everything he’s feeling. He circled the liquid in his cup, still looking down at it. “What do you mean?”

Donghyuck walked closer, took a sip from his cup, before answering, “I never thought of you as much of a partier in high school.”

This time Mark knew his shock was written all over his face. “You remember me?” The words made him feel small. Before when he never cared about being remembered, he wouldn’t have even bothered asking. But now he felt surprise all throughout his body, especially because this was Lee Donghyuck, one of the most popular people at their school.

“Of course,” he paused. “I remember all good looking boys from our school.” Donghyuck took another drink of his orange juice before throwing a quick wink to Mark and leaving the kitchen.

Mark could feel his flush on his cheeks. That certainly wasn’t something he had been expecting. He walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet, splashing his face with cool water. With his elbows resting on the counter he placed his head in hands. “Oh my god,” Mark mumbled to himself. 

 

 

-

 

 

It know had become a bit of a thing, Donghyuck would talk about how Mark was in high school (in vague detail because, again, they didn’t actually know each other). And this would leave Mark flustered and stuttering while the others questioned Donghyuck to know more about the younger Mark. 

Donghyuck had also taken up the habit of flirting with Mark, which would leave the other even more of a flustered and stuttering mess. 

Even simple statements from the others lips, (like “cute” after Mark said something that probably made no sense from the alcohol he had consumed) made him feel, for lack of a better phrase, hot and bothered. 

It was a particular night when Mark felt brave enough to confront Donghyuck about this. He had had one too many edibles and was feeling contented. But when the other left the room, Mark didn’t even think before he followed in hopes of talking to him.

Looking back on it now, Mark still doesn’t really have any idea why he did that. Some fuzzy, half formed thought probably made it seem like the right thing to do at the time. 

He followed Donghyuck until they reached the door of the bathroom, the other having not noticed him yet. And when Donghyuck went to close the door after entering the small room, Mark slipped in behind. 

He looked around the bathroom briskly, a shower, toilet, sink. Next to the sink there was a glass vase that was formed out of small hexagons, reflecting light around the room. He followed the small spectacles of light, consuming his attention in the dimly lit bathroom.

“Oh Jesus fucking Christ, dude.” Donghyuck was looking at him now. Mark wasn’t really sure when he was found out, but when he looked up, Donghyuck was staring at him with a scathed expression. Slowly, a smirk replaced it. Mark noticed his eyes were tinted red.

“Well?” He placed his hand on his hip. “Why did you follow me in here?”

Mark swallowed. Why did he follow Donghyuck in here? He couldn’t remember. He looked back at the other, unsure of what to say. He felt like a deer in headlights.

Donghyuck scoffed quietly, “Geez, Mark, if you wanted to get me alone, you could’ve just said something.” At that Donghyuck edged towards Mark, effectively trapping him against the bathroom door. The shorter’s arms were propped on either side of Mark’s head and he had leaned in close enough that Mark could make out his individual eyelashes and the slight texture of his skin. He noticed Donghyuck’s messy hair, looking like he had just rolled out of bed (even though Mark knew he hadn’t, he’d just been laying on the floor of Lucas’s room). He noticed the hazy, unfocused gaze in the others eyes. He noticed the others plump lips, a bright pink color that contrasted with the soft, silk color of his skin. Donghyuck’s tongue poked out and swept over his lips, coating them in light sheen. 

Mark looked away, feeling the tips of his ears to the apples of his cheeks burn a bright red. He hid his face in his hands, attempting to hide his embarrassment from Donghyuck. The other didn’t back away, and Mark didn’t wish for him to. The sound of a soft laugh could be heard throughout the bathroom, and eventually Mark realized it was Donghyuck. He pulled his hands away and looked at the other.

His head was tilted back slightly, eyes closed. The reflected light from the vase seemed to bounce and swim across the other. Mark couldn’t turn away. He looked beautiful.

He soon found himself laughing too, a result of not knowing what else to do combined with the weed still in his system. It was a smaller, quieter laugh than Donghyuck’s, the same laugh he had heard numerous times around their school but never paid attention to. Maybe he was being dramatic or maybe he was so high that his brain was malfunctioning, but now he felt like it was the only truly beautiful sound in the world. 

The thought crossed Mark’s mind again, Donghyuck was nothing like Mark had thought he’d be. 

Mark reached out tentatively, placing his hand on the base of the others throat, slowly moving it up the back of his neck. Donghyuck’s laugh had faded out and he was now staring at Mark.

Mark’s eyes were trained to his lips, his brain too muddled and too labored to think of much besides Donghyuck and lips and kiss. Without realizing, he’d begun to lean forward. 

Their heads were close, tipped so their mouths were barely separated, sharing the same warm breath. Mark searched for Donghyuck’s gaze, but instead found his unfocused eyes half lidded, staring at his lips. For the first time, Mark felt a smirk cross his own face at the others state. 

And then, after what felt like an eternity, he pressed his lips firmly against the others. It was a slow, lazy kiss, neither sober enough to give it the proper amount of energy, but it was still a good kiss. Their lips moved against each other in solid motions, neither rushing. 

They separated, Mark taking in a long needed deep breath, before Donghyuck kissed him again. This time there was intensity that wasn’t there before. Donghyuck’s lips moved quicker against his, seeming with more purpose. 

He moved his hands that had still been against the door to cup either side of Mark’s jaw, tilting his head slightly for a better angle. Mark’s hands moved lower, following down Donghyuck’s sides until he reached around his waist, pulling the other closer. Donghyuck shivered against him. 

Mark matched the others passion, and swiped his tongue out to lick at Donghyuck’s mouth. The other parted his lips and Mark swiftly explored the other with his tongue. 

This kiss continued on this way for awhile, the exact amount of time Mark wasn’t sure. But they each broke apart panting for breath and weak kneed. Mark leaned his body against the door behind him, and Donghyuck seemed to follow his motions, leaning against Mark. Donghyuck’s head rested in the crook of Mark’s neck. Warm tufts of air blew against his exposed skin and Mark couldn’t help the shiver that went through his body. He felt the sign of a smile there, lips spread wide and the feel of teeth pressing against his skin, before a tongue swept across the area. 

“Oh, f-fuck,” he heard himself breath out. Mark would’ve been embarrassed normally, but all he could focus on instead was the feeling of Donghyuck exploring the area. Donghyuck’s lips, Donghyuck’s tongue, Donghyuck’s teeth. It was all too much for Mark.

After he let out a particularly loud gasp, Mark placed his hands against Donghyuck’s chest, using every ounce of his self will to move the other away. Donghyuk detached from him with a whine. 

Mark didn’t have the energy to move his head off of the door, but he met Donghyuck’s gaze from in front of him. “If,” his voice was hoarse, god he sounded wrecked from just a little making out, so Mark cleared his throat before continuing. “If you don’t stop we’re gonna have a problem I’m assuming we don’t want to deal with.” Donghyuck’s eyes flickered South, seeming to know what Mark was talking about and wanting to check for himself. Once again, a smirk spread across his face. Donghyuck seemed to always be smirking around Mark. 

“Hm,” Donghyuck hummed, before turning to the mirror and attempting to fix his disheveled appearance. He smoothed out his hair, righted his shirt, he really looked as wrecked as Mark probably did. He looked through the corner of his eyes over to Mark, still pressed against the door. Honestly, Mark wasn’t sure if he could move. 

“Mark, look like more of a mess, seriously,” Donghyuck said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he walked towards him. The reflected sparkles still moved about the small room, spotting Donghyuck’s figure as he moved towards him. He reached out to smooth Mark’s hair which had become messy and tangled from Donghyuck pulling and twisting his fingers through it. He pulled on his shirt, fixing the collar and trying to flatten it so it didn’t look completely stretched out. Donghyuck had a sheepish smile on his face at that. 

Mark still hadn’t said anything, still hadn’t moved his eyes away from Donghyuck. He’d never made out with anyone at a party before, or, really made out with anyone ever. And the fact that it was the Donghyuck Lee made it feel even more surreal. This in combination with the edibles Mark had taken earlier that night made Make feel, to quote Twilight, effervescent. He was floating on air, or a light fluffy cloud overhead. 

Donghyuck pulled the sleeve of his sweater over his hand, reaching up to softly wipe at Mark’s lips and the surrounding area, removing the spit. He also wiped this spit that clung to Mark’s neck. “You might want to wear a turtleneck for the next couple,” he paused, “weeks. Yeah, probably weeks.” Mark could see Donghyuck trying to keep his laugh from crawling out.

Mark had come back to himself slightly now, and he stood straight, no longer leaning against the door. Mark looked down at the boy, now just slightly taller, “I don’t think it’s fair you get to leave with no visible marks. I mean, after what you did to me.” Mark’s words trailed off and he reached a hand up, pressing the pads of his fingers into the sore areas of his neck. Hissing when he felt a throbbing pain from one in particular, they were definitely going to bruise to a deep purple color.

Donghyuck walked back over to the mirror, messing with his hair again. “You can do that next time,” he said, eyes trained in the mirror, not looking at Mark. 

“Next time?” 

“Yeah.” It left Donghyuck’s mouth like a sigh, and for the first time he seemed slightly unsure of himself. His eyes still hadn’t met Mark’s, so the other took it upon himself to make them. He walked over to the shorter and stood behind him. Donghyuck’s eyes shot over to Mark’s behind him, traced over the slight smile on Mark’s face. Before he leaned down and began mouthing at the side of Donghyuck’s neck. He easily tilted his head away, allowing Mark more access, while reaching an arm up and burying it in Mark’s hair. Soft sounds of satisfaction would leave Donghyuck’s mouth with each press of his mouth. 

Donghyuck turned around then, leaning in, and pressed a short kiss against the others mouth. Mark chased after his lips when he pulled away, which caused a giggle to escape from Donghyuck’s mouth. Then the other opened the door and announced, “Now seriously if you don’t get out of this bathroom I’m going to piss myself.” Kicking Mark out and closing the door, leaving him on the other side, Mark walked back to Lucas’s room.

 

 

-

 

 

So that was how this thing began between Mark and Donghyuck. Every Friday or Saturday night when there was another rager, the two would sneak off to make out somewhere. It was never declared that it was meant to stay a secret, but neither had been very obvious about it, neither would be able to explain it. Mark knew that they weren’t exactly just friends with benefits, but they weren’t dating either, just, hanging out.

They sometimes would meet outside of the parties too, having lunch or dinner together or going over to one of their places, and by the end of the night they always ended up making out- or more sometimes. They enjoyed each other’s company, enjoyed each other in the way friends do, but also, more than that. Sometimes Mark would fall asleep at Donghyuck’s place and the shorter would rest his head in the crook of Mark’s neck, arm slung over his middle. Or sometimes their legs would be tangled under the sheets and hands clasped tightly together. It was innocent and pure. And Mark always felt content. 

Donghyuck never stayed the night at Mark’s though. He would leave shortly after they finished messing around, saying he had class early in the morning or homework he needed to finish. And Mark would lay their in his bed watching him go, and would have to fall asleep in a cold bed that smelled vaguely of the other.

Mark would never admit to having trouble falling asleep without Donghyuck there.

 

 

-

 

 

It was another Saturday night, and once again Mark and Donghyuck had found a hidden spot at Lucas’s house. They were away from their friends prying eyes, and they were in the midst of a very heated makeout session.

They were stowed away in a bedroom, neither were sure whose it was, but it’d become somewhat of their normal area to hide out in.

Donghyuck was on Mark’s lap, legs on either side of him, hands buried deep in Mark’s hair. Mark’s hands were under the others shirt, running along the soft expanse of skin. He moved his hands lower, fingers slipping just slightly under the waistband of Donghyuck’s pants. The action elicited a shudder from the other. Mark felt a cocky smirk form on his lips, still placed against the other. Donghyuck bit down on his lip, making him whine and wipe the expression.

Mark moved his hands to the front, starting to undo the the button of the others pants, and moving to attach his lips against Hyuck’s throat. 

Since their first encounter, Mark had managed to place just as many dark bruises on the other. Something their friends never seemed to comment on, even though the marks were obvious.

A whine escaped Donghyuck’s mouth, “Mark, hurry up.” His tone was cute, stark in contrast to their current position.

“Patience is a virtue, baby.”

Hyuck let out another whine. Mark reattached their lips, moving with purpose as he dipped his fingers beneath the others underwear.

Mark recognized the sound of the door opening, too distracted by the boy on top of him, and then he heard a frantic “oh fuck sorry” before the door was slammed shut. Hyuck had disconnected their lips when the intruder appeared, but Mark didn’t care. He had simply returned to the hickey he was forming on Donghyuck’s neck. 

Mark felt the boy above him push at his chest slightly, “Mark.” Again a push and Mark detached himself. “Mark that was Jaehyun.” Donghyuck was searching Mark’s gaze for a reaction. Mark simply ran his hand through his hair and muttered a quiet fuck before placing his hands on Hyuk’s waist and lifting him off of his lap. 

“Right, ok. I’ll go talk to him,” Mark announced before standing up and chasing after the boy who’d just walked in on them. 

The sound was the first thing Mark noticed, bass turned up way too high, volume on max which made his chest vibrate and ears ring. It wasn’t comfortable, and he couldn’t understand how all of these party goers seemed to be enjoying themselves. 

He found the back of Jaehyun’s denim jacket walking to the side of the main room. Mark chased after him, and after briefly losing sight of him, found the other leaning over talking to Lucas sitting on a couch. It was rushed whispers that no one around them seemed to pick up on. Mark reached out and grabbed Jaehyun’s arm.

“Hey Jae, can we talk?” Mark said, motioning his head in the direction of the back door.

Jaehyun shared a look with Lucas before nodding and following the other outside.

They were sat on a bench in the back, only a few other people out there with them, it was too cold for most. Mark saw Jaehyun shiver and wrap his jacket tighter around himself. Mark wasn’t really sure where to start, he’d avoided telling Jaehyun for this long because he really didn’t know how to explain it. What even were Mark and Donghyuck? Simple friends with benefits or more than that?

Mark twisted his hands together in his lap. “So uh, sorry you had to see that.” Mark’s face was downturned, hair covering his eyes and hopefully the blush creeping up his cheeks.

“I didn’t see much. But I, uh, I’m not really sure what I saw.” He paused turning his head towards Mark, looking at the other. “Are you guys dating? You and Donghyuck?”

Mark spluttered at the bluntness of Jaehyun’s words. “No. No. Nothing like that, we’re just, um, messing around?”

“Are you sure about that? You don’t sound so confident, Mark.”

At that, Mark ran his hands through his hair. Then moved them to run over his face, and finally they landed back in his lap, circling around each other endlessly once again. Mark knew he’d waited long enough that the other already knew the answer. 

Jaehyun let out a sigh, “Mark, do you like Donghyuck?” His voice was quiet, like he was asking it carefully in case the other might run away and hide. Honestly, he might. 

“I- I haven’t thought about it a lot, you know? It’s easier to ignore how you’re feeling if you never give yourself a chance to feel it.” A quiet laugh left Mark’s lips. He felt so small, pitiful. “I’m sure Donghyuck doesn’t want any more than what we have though. He’s never given me any reason to feel the way I do.”

“I think you should talk to him.” Mark scoffed, but Jaehyun just continued. “No really, dude. I know from your perspective it might seem like he isn’t giving you any signs, but I really feel like he has been, in his own way. I mean, he never covers up the hickies I’m assuming you’ve given him. It’s like he wants someone to ask about them just so he can tell them about you. Or before you became apart of our group, he would sometimes ask about you. I know Hyuck is flirty, but he never asks about the same person twice.”

It was hard to hear what Jaehyun was saying without beginning to think he might have a chance. These things make it seem like Donghyuck did have interest in him, more than what he’d shown. But Mark also didn’t want to get his hopes up. If he believed the other truly liked him, and confessed only to find out that Donghyuck didn’t like him in the same way, Mark doesn’t think he’d be able to handle it.

“Jaehyun, I don’t know. What you’re saying makes me think one way, but the way Donghyuck acts makes me think another.

Jaehyun placed a hand on Mark’s shoulder, turning towards him. “Trust me when I tell you this. He does not look at you like he looks at us. There’s something there, his eyes sparkle, they honest to fucking god sparkle for you, Mark.”

Mark met the others gaze, and was able to see his sincerity. He really thought Donghyuck liked him. Maybe he did, Mark wasn’t sure, but he wouldn’t be sure unless he actually confronted the other about it. And maybe he owed it to himself, to give himself a chance. Or maybe, at the very least, he owed it to Donghyuck. To not drag him along, and later blame him for the way Mark felt. It was better to get his feelings cut off now, before it became too late.

Mark nodded shortly, before standing up and heading back into the house, back to Donghyuck. Before he walked more than ten steps away he turned back to Jaehyun, “Thank you.”

Jaehyun just smiled, “No big deal, dude. Now go get yourself a boyfriend.”

Mark turned, finally re-entering the house. 

He wasn’t totally sure where Donghyuck would be. Certainly the other would be in the main area of the party, but he could be in Lucas’s room sharing a blunt with a few others, or maybe still in the room they’d just been making out in, or any of the various rooms upstairs where party goers went for a more relaxed time. 

But also part of him felt like Hyuck would still be in that room, the one they’d been occupying for the past several parties. 

Mark climbed up the stairs to the second floor, taking two steps at a time. His heart was racing in his chest, he was so nervous. Mark didn’t want to lose Donghyuck, but after his conversation with Jaehyun, he didn’t think he’d be able to continue how things were with them. 

He reached the door, taking in a deep breath, steadying his nerves, as well as making it seem like he hadn’t run all the way up here. And then, he reached out in front of him and opened the door.

Hyuck was still in the room, like he’d thought, sprawled across the bed. His arm was under his head, propping himself up slightly, and he was scrolling on his phone. When the door opened the other turned his head, eyes meeting with Mark’s before he, again, raised his eyebrow. This time in a questioning manner. 

Mark entered the room, slowly stalking up to Hyuck, who sat up. 

“So? How’d it go?” He inquired. 

“It was fine, went well. Everything’s,” he let out a sigh, steadying himself again. “Yeah, everything’s good.” Mark nodded along with the words, as if trying to convince himself too.

“Ok..” Donghyuck looked at him now with a confused expression, his words trailing off at the end alluding further to his confused state. “You know, that sounds really suspicious, right Mark?”

Mark’s lips twitched and raised slightly at the sides. The energy between them felt strange. Not quite awkward, but there was something that was there now that hadn’t been before. Mark wasn’t sure if it was him who brought it in after realizing his feelings, or if it was simply because they were caught, and now not the only people in the world who were aware of their situation. Maybe, they both realized that everything felt all the more real now. 

Mark was still standing inside the room, about halfway in between the door and the bed. He knew it was awkward, but Mark wanted to have an easy escape route if necessary.

“Mark what is it? Why are you being so weird?” Donghyuck giggled slightly after the words left his mouth, before he looked at Mark’s face and quieted. Mark sort of felt like he was going to throw up, and his face probably gave it away.

“Mark, seriously, what is i-“ 

Mark cut off Donghyuck, “ok I’m just gonna say it.” He took in a deep breath. Ran and hand through his hair, tugging through the ends that had gotten slightly tangled from the others hands in them earlier. His eyes focused on the tan carpet below his shoes, a bright stain about a foot in front of him. Mark wondered what it was from.

“Mark?” Donghyuck was closer, Mark hadn’t heard him get off the bed, and jumped slightly in surprise. He reached out a hand, fingers wrapping loosely around Mark’s wrist.

“Ah , uh,” Mark pulled slightly away until Donghyuck’s fingers let go of Mark. The other shifted slightly on his feet, hand running up and down his own arm. 

This time his words had bite, “Just say it, Mark.”

Breath in. Breath out. “I think I like you.” Breath in. Breath out. Wait.

“For real?”

Mark snorted. Despite the crushing anxiety he felt, there was also immense relief. And something about Donghyuck’s response was just, funny. It didn’t feel like how one should react in this situation. But then again, Mark had never been in a situation like this before, confessing to his crush, so he wasn’t really sure.

Mark looked up at Donghyuck, a small smile across his face. “Yeah. For real.” This time Mark walked forward, reaching out for the boy in front of him. He grabbed his hand, hesitantly, slowly entertaining their hands.

When Mark looked at Donghyuck, the others eyes were focused downwards at their hands.

“Donghyuck?” Mark dipped his head down, attempting to catch his eyes. “Donghyuck, please let me know what you’re thinking.”

Hyuck’s fingers tightened around his. 

The boy in front of him spoke softly, barely parting his lips to let the words slip out. Mark couldn’t hear what he said. “What?”

“Me too.” The words, still soft, had a slight quiver to them. The all too confident Donghyuck that was usually present, was nowhere to be found. Instead a shy, unsure one was here. Maybe this is how Donghyuck really is, Mark thought. Just as nervous and uncomfortable as Mark, he was just better at hiding it.

Thinking about it, Mark realized their roles had almost completely switched. Mark had taken the lead, confessing his feeling and now he was the one left in Donghyuck’s role, waiting for a reaction. Wait. What-

“What do you mean ‘me too’?”

Donghyuck looked at Mark now, letting out a frustrated huff of air and flailing his arms around. “Yknow,” he said. There was a pink flush blooming on his cheeks. It was cute.

Mark could feel his heart rate already begin to pick up, “God, Donghyuck, I’m gonna need you to be more specific.”

“God damn fine! Okay? I think I like you too, Mark Lee. Jesus, you’re such a fucking dumbass.”

A wide smile spread across Mark’s face, and he could feel his excitement crawling up. And then he let out a deep breath. 

“Ok. Good.”

Their hands were still intertwined at Donghyuck’s side, and the older was rubbing small circles with his thumb. He smiled again, looking at their hands.

“Oh my god, Mark. Are you going to fucking kiss me or what?”

A laugh slipped between his lips, “Oh yeah.” And then their lips were against each other’s then, not like their normal heated makeouts, instead this kiss was slow. It had deeper meaning than all of their others, or maybe it didn’t, but now neither of them were holding back. Their emotions were out in the open, no more having to hide, and it made the kiss magical.

Mark thought he had memorized the feel and taste of Donghyuck’s lips, but they seemed to be entirely new again. And it made Mark so happy.

Then a thought crossed Mark’s mind, and he pulled away enough to look at Hyuck.

“Wait. So if you like me, and I like you, are we dating?”

“Is that really how you’re going to ask me to date you?”

Mark, lacking any sense of romanticism (and experience in this field), couldn't think of a better way. But wasn’t this more them anyway? Nothing was ever done quite traditionally, so why start now. 

“Uh, Yeah.”

“Ever the charmer, Mark Lee.”

 

 

-

 

 

It was another Saturday night, their gang gathered downstairs for once, sitting on the couch against the wall. A few people in the coffee table in front of the floor, making the loose shape of a circle. A blunt was being passed around.

Unlike usual, however, was the fact that Donghyuck was now sitting on Mark’s lap. Their excuse was a lack of room, but Jaehyun next to Mark and Yeri at the other end of the couch could have easily moved over enough for Hyuck to sit. 

The two were locked in a heated discussion, something about vampires. Honestly no one else cared enough to listen into their conversation. It didn’t make much sense to anyone besides them anyway.

Jaehyun made eye contact with Lucas, sitting on the floor to his left. Lucas reached up and handed the blunt to him. Yeri has excused herself a few moments ago, probably to use the restroom, or find her girlfriend, so Lucas took her seat.

Jaehyun inhaled deeply, letting the smoke sit for a moment in his lungs, before blowing out a billow of smoke. He passed the blunt back to Lucas. As he looked over, Mark and Donghyuck were now heatedly making out.

Jaehyun let out a disbelieving laugh, before asking, “How did none of us notice they liked each other. They were so obvious about it.”

Lucas looked over to the couple, then Jaehyun. “Well we all collectively have half a brain cell, those two included.”

 

 

-

 

 

They were cuddling on Mark’s bed, Hyuck’s head on his chest. Twisting a piece of the others hair, Mark asked, “I know this is kind of a late question to ask, but did you really remember me from high school?”

The younger chuckles softly, “Like I said Mark, I remember all cute boys from our school.”

“You think I’m cute?”

Donghyuck turned to look at him, chin on Mark’s chest, an unimpressed look on his face. “Mark we’re literally dating.”

“Oh yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ohmyrenjuns) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ohmyrenjuns)


End file.
